


Pokemon Parody Episode 18: Eavesdropping

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob eavesdrops on an argument between two siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 18: Eavesdropping

    Bob entered Route 6 after a seemingly never ending walk down a rather lonely underground tunnel. He continued walking straight, unknowingly skipping a battle, until he ran into two people who were arguing.  
    "I didn't do it!" The girl, who Bob assumed to the the others sister, said.  
    "That is exactly what one would say after letting them in!" The boy yelled back.  
    "Yeah, right. How the hell would you even know?"  
    "Oh, so now you're bringing hell into this?"  
    "Oh," she responded, mocking him, "You're being a smart alec now?"  
    "Shut up!"  
    "No! Not until you realize I didn't let them in!" She yelled as loud as she could, taking a breath. "Wait," She said, turning to Bob, "how long have you been here?"  
    "I dunna."  
    "Never mind it, go away. Shoo. Mind your own business, eavesdropper."  
    "It's pretty easy to over hear you two." A bug catcher who was nearby said,  
    "Shut up!" The boy and girl shouted in unison.


End file.
